


New Beginnings

by gllh0222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Happy Ending, Infant Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gllh0222/pseuds/gllh0222
Summary: Sequel to “Edge of a New Beginning,” with a much happier ending. I’d definitely read that first!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	New Beginnings

After a long night at St. Mungos, Draco was released into Harry’s care and provided a strict regime of rest and potion.

At Grimmauld he longed to disappear into their bedroom and sleep for as long as it took to forget the last day.

In reality, a much more complicated task awaited him.

***

It’s funny how life ends. One second you're here, one second you’re not.

In James’s case his existence was so short, yet everything pointed to the fact that at one point he had been here, and thus was a million times more complicated.

If he had been stillborn, they would have been able to register him as that and move immediately to the burial. But his six hours in the world meant that he had to be registered and a proper death certificate had to be issued first.

The process took the entire day and by time night had fallen Draco had curled up into Harry, the weight of the day too much to handle alone.

***

Exactly 2 days, 12 hours, and 19 minutes after his birth, James is buried in a small plot next to the grandparents he never met.

The service is small, the Weasleys along with Pansy and Blaise accompanying them. At the head Kingsley says a short prayer, but mainly leaves it open for the family to share their hopes and wishes for the life that never was.

After everything is said and nothing is left to be done, Luna lays a bundle of flowers on the casket.

“They’re for safe passage,” she tells them, “They help him find his grandparents.”

At the thought of James meeting his parents, Harry breaks down, kneeling on the ground, Draco’s hand on his shoulder his only connection to the present.

***

Hours later, the last of the Weasleys have left and Harry and Draco sit alone, cuddled beside their son.

“He would’ve been a Gryffindor.” Draco whispered, “I could feel it.”

“Captain of the Quidditch team too.”

“Oh of course. He was bound to be exactly like you Harry.”

“I’m sure your bookish nature would have rubbed off.” Harry laughed, “He’d probably get a dozen NEWTs and specialize is some wildly new field of magic, invent a whole career for himself - just like you.”

***

It’s nearly dark when they finally leave, apporating directly into their bedroom at Grimmauld.

In the moonlight, they strip, preparing themselves for another restless night.

Under the covers Draco struggles to lie down, pain and heartbreak making him uncomfortable.

“Come here love,” Harry pleads, pulling him close.

When Harry’s hand lands on his bump, they both stop.

Less than 48 hour post-birth, the bump is still there. The healers say it will likely be there for a few weeks, but they’ve managed to avoid it so far.

With Harry’s fumble, they’re forced to confront it, grinding to the realization that James isn’t in there anymore.

At the thought, Draco once again finds himself crying, cursing the bloody hormones that make him unable to stop.

***

The month after James’s entrance is the hardest one of Draco’s life.

In the wake of the battle there had been lots to do - lots to distract himself with. memorials, hearings, repair work, thousands of other things were there to occupy his thoughts.

In the wake of this, there was nothing

***

They spend a lot of time at Grimmauld, hiding from the press who are desperate for their statement.

The house isn’t much better, each turn a fresh reminder that there will be no baby coming to take up his position.

After a week, Harry gathers all the supplies they had stockpiled dropping them at Hermione’s office, with a desperate plea for her to, “just get rid of them.”

After three weeks Draco finds Harry constantly in the nursery, ripping out furniture and turning it into a rather unwelcoming guest room.

At the six week mark, Draco finally stops hearing James’s cries in the night.

***

After two months Draco returns to work, desperate for something to fill his day.

He meets with patients, counselling them through their lives and tramas, working hard to forget his own.

While Draco works, Harry stays home and slowly gets worse.

Suddenly without a path, he finds himself alone with his thoughts, unable to cope with the loss.

At night they hold each other close, but a barrier has forced its way up. They are trying to navigate a world where all Harry ever wanted was a baby- a thing he’ll never have.

***

After three months, Draco is tired.

Professionally he’s always known Harry should see a Mind Healer, it was much harder to face as the man’s husband.

But after another month of Harry’s grief he knows they must start to move forward.

***

He makes two appointments with his colleagues, a couples session and a solo session for Harry.

After weeks of appointments they’ve made some headway, Draco no longer feeling guilty for his “extra” time with James, Harry no longer staring down the barrel of his childhood fears.

***

Almost a year later, Harry approaches Draco with a new idea.

At a candlelit dinner, homemade in their kitchen Harry pops the question, “What about adoption?”

Immediately noticing Draco’s unthrilled expression, he backpedals, “We don’t have to obviously. But wouldn’t it be great, a child who needs a home, us with a home to give.”

“No Harry, I don’t know what adoption is.” trying to sooth his panicked husband.

“Adoption. You know -“

“I’m sorry I don’t.”

“Kids without parents. You know when you take in a kid without a home and give them one.”

“Is that common in the Muggle world?”

“Is it not here? What happens to the orphans? Hell what happens to the kids we take out of house with the Aurors?”

“They’re directed to St Mungos and then the hospital and Hogwarts work to find their closest relative.”

“What happens if there’s no relative?”

“Well I believe they’re placed in the care of the school until they graduate, often they’ll reside at Mungos until they’re old enough for Hogwarts.”

“What about orphanages?”

“I’m afraid this adoption process just isn’t a thing in the wizarding world.

***

With his new found information, Harry has found a new fight.

Within a year he and Hermione have formed a new department at the ministry: Child and Family services.

They do a little bit of everything, from preparing Muggleborns for Hogwarts to helping the aurors on domestic violence cases.

Soon Harry’s rediscovered his purpose and his relationship with Draco is stronger than ever.

***

Almost five years to the day, Harry is awoken from his sleep, called to a very urgent and disturbing case.

As soon as he arrives, he’s stunned into silence. A little girl, no older than three has been locked in a cupboard for nearly a week. 

For her, it had been a week of reprieve from the other horror of her life.

Kneeling to meet her, Harry notices her vibrant green eyes and long ginger hair. Her eyes frightened as he gets closer.

“Hi. I’m Harry, what's your name?”

“Lily.”

***

As the crime scene wraps up, Draco reports as the Mind Healer on duty, ready to help the responders process what they have seen.

When Harry walks to the station, Draco notices a fire in his eye.

“Her name’s Lily”

And immediately they both know what’s coming next.

***

Seven years later, their little family is standing on the platform, the Hogwarts Express glistening in front of them.

“Dad what if I’m a Hufflepuff?”

“Then we’ll love you anyway.”

“Papa what’s Hogwarts like?”

“Darling you’ll know soon enough.”

Her worries briefly calmed , Lily hugs her fathers and boards the train, waving out the window.

“You know she’s going to be a Slytherin Harry.”

“Until the hats on her head, I still have some hope.” Harry laughs pulling his husband close.


End file.
